1. Field
The invention relates to a reinforced concrete section for producing foundations for buildings.
2. State of the Art
In the foundation constructions which are generally known, a reinforcement and shuttering walls are usually provided (erection of shuttering). After they have been filled with site-mixed concrete, the shuttering walls are removed again (dismantling of shuttering), while the reinforcement remains in the concrete. This method has the disadvantage that the production of a foundation on site is a very time-consuming or labor-intensive operation.